civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olmec (U Kix Chan)
The Olmec led by U Kix Chan is a custom civilization by Leugi and Tomatekh with contributions from Janboruta and Hokath. This mod is also collected in Tomatekh's [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=616830495 Cradles of Civilization] pack. It requires Brave New World and replaces the City-State of La Venta with Chavín de Huantar (Göbekli Tepe in the Cradles pack). Overview The Olmec The first major civilization of Mesoamerica, Olmec culture emerged during the middle of Mesoamerica's Formative Period; ca. 1600 to 400 BC. They are recognized as one of the six sites where civilization independently originated in the ancient world and was the last such site to develop. The Olmec are thought to have set many of the fundamental cultural patterns demonstrated by later Mexican and Central American civilizations, notably the Aztec and Maya, and are perhaps best known today through the colossal stone heads uncovered at Olmec sites. U Kix Chan Little is directly known about the societal or political structure of Olmec society. Although the Olmec possessed a form of writing, nothing has been found like the Maya stelae which name specific rulers and provide the dates of their rule. Several later Mesoamerican civilizations, however, mention Olmec kings, although it is impossible to verify the historicity of these rulers. U Kix Chan is a legendary Olmec ruler first mentioned by the later Maya civilization. Dawn of Man Oh mighty and righteous U Kix Chan, King of Palenque and son of the Lady White Quetzal, your people prostrate themselves in awe and reverence! A skilled and ingenious people, the Olmec emerged along the Coatzacoalcos river basin in what is today the southern Mexican Gulf Coast. Quick to exploit the natural wonders of their surroundings, they developed new technologies - boiling rubber from tree sap - and carved colossal monuments from the basalt boulders of the Tuxtlas Mountains. From this cradle, Mesoamerican civilization would flourish. As the Maya would rise in the Yucatán to the east and the Aztec in the Valley of Mexico to the west, the true legacy of the Olmec would be the indelible mark left on these great empires to come. Ancient King, history has not been kind to your land. Foreign crowns have crossed the sea to kill your children and ravage their civilizations. The people of Mesoamerica now pray to their ancestors for guidance. Will you return to restore the glory of your culture and legacy? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"You stand before U Kix Chan; King of Palenque and son of the Lady White Quetzal! What business do you have in my lands?" '''Introduction: '"Greetings traveler! Do you come bearing jade or obsidian? There is much we would be willing to teach in exchange." 'Defeat: '"You may have defeated my kingdom, but its mark shall never leave these lands!" 'Defeat: '"Really, we lost to you? I swear, I thought over-farming and climate change would've been our downfall..." Unique Attributes Strategy The first goal when playing as the Olmec should generally be to research Calendar as quickly as possible. A key tech, Calendar not only triggers the Olmec UA, but unlocks their UI, and a combat bonus for their UU (and is additionally required enact the Olmec decisions when playing with the E&D mod). Once Calendar is researched, the Olmec will enter 12 turn (on Standard speed) cycles which boosts their Great People generation by +25%. Consider assigning Specialists during these periods to make the most out of the boost. The Olmec Colossal Head is a versatile improvement allowing you to maintain a strong science focus without sacrificing other yields. It will generally provide additional options to earn science, especially in the early game. As Colossal Heads do not remove Jungle from tiles when built, you can also stack the science bonus provided by the university. Colossal Heads are especially useful with the Great General, as the head provides an improvement option that provides both science and golden age points compared to the citadel which normally does not provide any base yields and Great Generals can be produced quickly through combat without sacrificing your other Great People meters. Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Invent Rubber Our people have discovered that if we boil the sap of the olicuahuitl tree over several days with the juice from the moon vine we can create a durable, elastic ball. We should promote this discovery and try to find a use for this new innovation. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Olmec * Must have built at least 4 Plantations * Must have at least 1 City settled near Jungle * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 50 Science * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Production from each worked Jungle tile (bonus increases to +2 Production after Industrialization is researched) Celebrate the Champions A mighty game of pitz has just concluded in our capital, ensuring peace with the neighboring kingdoms for the coming season. We must hold a great celebration filled with feasting and sacrifice to honour our champions and appease the gods. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Olmec * Must have constructed at least 3 Colosseums * Must have enacted the 'Invent Rubber' decision * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Choose a either a free Great Merchant or Great Artist * A "We Love the King Day" is triggered in your Capital Pitz The City-State of X'' has challenged us to a ritual ballgame. If we accept the invitation, we are likely to curry favor with the city and possibly renown for our warriors. However, our advisors warn that it might not be the best time for such a match and wonder if we would not be better served devoting our resources to domestic affairs. '''Option 1:' We accept their challenge! * 50% chance to suffer 2 turns of Resistance in your Capital * 50% chance to celebrate a 'We Love the King Day' in your Capital * +20 Influence with X'' '''Option 2:' We must regretfully decline... * -10 Influence with X'' * +200 Gold ''Note: This event may also fire for the Aztec, Maya, and other Mesoamerican mod civs. Depending on the civilization, it can trigger under the name "Ollamaliztli" instead of "Pitz". Unique Cultural Influence "My people have begun to decorate their lawns with giant stone heads. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Leugi: Design; Leader Art; UI & UU models * Janboruta: UU & Leader icons * Hokath: CBP version * Tomatekh: Design; Code; Pedias; Misc. Art Notes and References Category:Mesoamerican Cultures Category:Olmec Category:All Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Leugi Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Mexico